Black Flame
by SirensSingg
Summary: There were 4 things about my existence that I thought I was certain of. 1. Kill or be killed 2. Never let your guard down around the enemy 3. Emotions are unnecessary and 4. Zhao, my adoptive father, is the only human that can be trusted. It wasn't until I began thinking for myself that I realized how wrong I was. So wrong. How could someone like me ever repent for my sins? ZukoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there ATLA fans! Im SirensSingg ( Or Siren) and this is my second fanfiction (Though my first is from a totally different genre, if you want to check that out its a fic based off of Vampire Knight and is also an OC story). I'm still quite new with the fanfiction world, so please, if you see anything that doesn't make sense or you just don't like message me or leave a review. I am working on my writing skills so they are nowhere near perfect.**

**I've been wanting to write an ATLA fic for so long, but I've always been too nervous that id mess it up. So, if someone who is a skilled writer and is interested to be my beta reader by all means message me.**

**This story IS rated M for dark themes, later lemons when romance is involved.. that's going to take a while though. (and still undecided)**

**Id also like to say that in my story, everyone is 2 years older. (Aang- 14, Toph- 14, Katara- 16, Sokka- 17, Zuko- 18) I just feel a little creepy writing a story about such young characters, sorry..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.**

/

Chapter 1: Prodigies

Emotions are weakness, and weakness is unacceptable. My father, Zhao, taught me that. And when I say 'taught', I mean drilled it into my mind since I was able to comprehend what he was saying. To show weakness in front of an enemy was even worse. If you do, they will use it against you and destroy you. Coming from a man that could hardly control himself when he was angry, those words didn't mean much to me. How could I take him seriously? His anger always got the best of him.

Zhao adopted me when I was 2 years old. Honestly, I don't know why he adopted me. If there were a list of people that were never meant to have children, my father would be at the top of the list, right next to Fire Lord Ozai. Not that I could say that out loud, saying or doing anything against the Fire Lord was punishable by death. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate my father for everything he's done for me. Whenever I asked about my birth parents, he would always say bad things about them. That they couldn't handle having a daughter as _unique_ as me. That they were weak and weak people didn't deserve to have a place in this world. "Prodigies are born, Song. No amount of training will ever make normal people what they were not meant to be." That was something he always told me, that and I had to try as hard as I could until I was the best. That way I could prove to him that it wasn't a mistake for him to adopt me. So I pushed myself until I was what he always believed I would be, a prodigy.

Though being a prodigy has its advantages, like getting the best training and making my father proud, it also has a lot of disadvantages. People always expect the best out of you, they never think that a girl could ever handle as much power as I had and that eventually it would all get to my head. But who cares about what they think? As long as I'm making my father proud, that's all I could ever want.

I will make my father proud.

/

**AN: so yeah... that's it. Really short, I know. (Its kind of like a prologue..) But this is just to get the story started. The next chapter will be a lot longer though. **

**Again, Review and follow if you'd like to continue reading, there is a LOT more to this story. **

**Looking for a beta reader/ tester. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**~Siren. **


	2. Chapter 2: Commander Len

**Hey everyone.. sorry I haven't updated this story in such a LONG TIME, ive been really busy with babysitting and finding a job lately. (not to mention I lost the book I write my stories in, gah) BUT IM HERE NOW YAYAY~**

**Thank you for those who have reviewed and the few that followed! seriously made my life!:) ~**

**Just a warning that everything is pre-AtLA. Everything is a flashback in this chapter. **

**~I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.~**

*/*/*/*

**Chapter 2: Commander Len**

* 4 YEARS AGO *  
~Somewhere in a Fire Nation base~

Blood. A bodily fluid that delivers necessary substances such as nutrients and oxygen to cells, and much more. It is found in animals and humans, from the smallest squirrel toad, to the biggest serpent you could imagine. This one dark red liquid, that runs through millions of living creatures veins, was everywhere.

Blood coated the floor, the walls and was all over a wide eyed man that was barely holding onto his life. The bodies of his fellow comrades were scattered around the Army base he was stationed in. Some of them were in pieces on the cold floor, still and lifeless. The terrified man, Commander Len, was violently shaking in a corner of the room. His eyes were wildly searching the room, trying to find the person responsible for the massacre. His breath sporadically came out in short puffs of white, into the cold yet humid air.

Clenched tightly in his hand was a dagger, a gift from his 10 year old son. It was a beautifully crafted dagger too, sharp straight blade with a golden dragon set with emerald eyes. His son had saved his allowance for a year to be able to get it for him. A tear slid slowly down his face... His son.. After today, he may never see him again. With his wife already dead, he would have no one.

Before the sadness that was flowing through him like a rushing river could consume him completely, he heard light footsteps from around the corner. So light, in fact, he could barely hear them. His heart began to pick up its pace, thumping painfully against his ribs. Out of his peripheral vision, Len could see his dead life-long friend Ju. Or part of him anyways. The assassin-what else could have done all of _this_\- cut Ju's heads clean off his shoulders, and now all Lee could see were dead eyes staring right back at him.

Pushing down the sudden urge to vomit, he readied himself. The footsteps were getting closer and he didn't have time to morn his lost friend, or the son he may never see again. No, right now was the time to get revenge on the monster who did this to his comrades.

Getting prepared in a crouch, Len waited.

He didn't have to wait long until the curtains at the door moved. Len didn't have enough time to study them. Quickly, he shot up and prepared to cut down the murderer, but before the dagger could hit its intended target, he felt white hot pain shoot through his arm. Screaming, Len backed away until his back hit the wall behind him.

Standing in front of Len was a short young girl, and a tall boy. The girls head was bent towards the ground her silky black bangs covering her eyes while the rest was in a simple pony tail. Her hands were hanging down lifelessly by her side. 'S_he's looking down as if she were ashamed'_ Lee thought absentmindedly to himself.

Next to her, the much taller boys arm was extended like he just got done swatting something. His breathing picked up. There was a sword in the boys hand, and it was dripping fresh blood. Slowly looking down, he could see where his arm was laying just in front of the small girl. The dagger was still clenched in the hand that once belonged to his body.

Len was too terrified to even scream.

"Ahh no, old man, look at what you did!" A cocky male voice started "You just tried to stab my poor little Princess." he said, giving Lee a small pouty face that slowly morphed into a dark smirk.

"HEY!" A small voice echoed back " Shu, what did I tell you about calling me a princess!?" The young girl was now turned, her small hands on her hips. The boy-Shu- held his hands out in mock surrender, smirking at her the entire time.

When the girl turned back towards Len, he had a chance to actually look at her pale face, he almost choked on his own breath. She couldn't be more than 13 years old. She was considerably short for her age, but the cloak she wore didn't give any hints to what her body looked like. Probably a twig. but none of those things are what made Lee react to seeing the girls face. It was her eyes.

They were the color of blood.

A deep, soul clenching red. In any other situation, she might be classified as attractive (for her age of course). But, the blood on her face, and the dual sword handles that peaked over her cloaked back made her seem dangerous.

Even the blush that covered her face didn't make her seem any less lethal.

Shu, who was now standing behind her was a different story. He was tall and broad, almost as pale as the girl, though there was a light tan to his skin. He looked to be a couple of years older than the girl. His shoulder length dark brown hair was up in a top-knot, except for the braid that went to his left shoulder. Mocking hazel eyes were staring at the back of the young girls head, though there was a hidden fondness that was held beneath them. Len let out a small moan as the world began swirling around him, drawing Shu's eyes towards him. the fondness that was once there was gone.

"P-please, you don't have to do this. I don't know _what_ you are-" His comment was obviously towards the strange red eyed girl "-but I-I beg you! Spare me so I can see my son. I swear I w-wont tell anyone!" Len mentally hit himself for stuttering and begging to his enemies.

The girl seemed flinched at the words 'I don't know _what_ you are'. Suddenly going rigid, her red eyes slowly shined with uncontrolled furry. The rooms temperature seemed to skyrocket with her anger, and beads of sweat formed on his nose.

Len didn't feel bad for insulting the 13 year old that helped murder his friends and fellow soldiers. Not until her partners eyes went wide and he went still. His seemingly normal smirk was gone and replaced with what looked like pity.

"I'm afraid letting you go isn't possible.. I'm sorry" she didn't sound sorry.

Lee got nervous when she slowly started walking towards, and his eyes grew wide as she began to extend her hand from under her cloak. He swallowed hard. Firebender.

She cocked her head at him, reminding him of a bird. "You don't know what I am, you said?" A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Shu finally decided to speak up. "Uhh.. Song? How about you calm down some, ehh? I'm sure the man didn't mean it that way. No reason to leave behind evidence"

"No," She quietly snapped. "He meant it. They always do."

Fire erupted from her single outstretched hand. He gasped in horror at the flames. Instead of being a normal orange-ish red, her fire was _black_. It gave off light, yet it didn't at the same time. Something about it just screamed '_tainted_' to Len as he stared into the dancing black flames.

Finally, she was standing in front of him, calmly staring him down.

"You are Commander Len, are you not?" Song asked in a terrifyingly calm voice.

The fire didn't look hot, in fact, it didn't really look like anything. He was speechless. How could something so easily _be_, but at the same time _not_? It was like a void, slowly sucking in your life force and putting you out.

Slowly, Len nodded his head.

"Zhao sends his apologies" -the fire was gradually getting bigger and bigger- "I hope there are no_ hard feelings_" She whispered Through clenched teeth.

Shu turned away.

Seconds later, all Len knew was agony. The strange black fire (that was _definitely_ hot, unlike what he thought a few moments earlier) burned him everywhere.

He opened his mouth to scream, but Song bended the flames down his throat, burning his lungs and cutting off any scream that would have come out.

The last thing he saw before his eyes melted from the heat, was the girls emotionless red eyes staring _through_ him. Then everything went black as the last of his life left him

*/*/*/*

**~A/N~**

**Yeah, sorry its not that much.. I wrote this like 10 times before I posted it OTL**

**Sorry for any miss-spellings or anything! I hope everyone had a nice New Years.**

**I suck at updating. e-e'**

**Review pleaseee~**


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Points

**A/N: Id like to repeat again that everyone is 2 years older in this fic, but everything is still the same. Zuko was banished when he was 13 still, it just adds on 2 years to his banishment.**

_**Update: So I found some mistakes and fixed them.. Also, my breaks disappeared soooo, had to put that in. If you see anymore mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me :)**_

_**Already starting on chapter 3 ;3**_

/***/

Chapter 2:

_When will I reach my breaking point?_

That question swarmed through my mind in an endless circle ever since I was old enough to understand such things.

_How many times can I suppress my feelings into the crowded confines of my mind, until they finally burst out of me? _

I scanned the parchment in my hands intently, only looking away long enough until a new one replaced it.

Living from port to port with my father wasn't as glamorous as he once made it out to be. Though, being the commanders daughter did have its perks.

I could boss people around and get away with almost anything. _Almost_ being the key word. Already I had taken a few extra rations from the kitchens to feed the baby Catowl I found in the earth kingdom a week prior. Its family had fallen prey to another animal and I had just arrived before the cute little thing got eaten. Of course, the thought to let nature take its course did run through my mind; but the small guy had cried out to me. Uncharacteristically, I took him in.

That and he was pretty adorable. What else was there to do? As one of the only women on deck – the other being Lin the cook – I was outnumbered and unappreciated. What could a _girl _accomplish that a man couldn't ten times better?

It was bullshit.

So there was nothing to stop me from sneaking into my fathers chambers while he was yelling at the crew about _someone_ stealing food rations, to look at his secret stash of scrolls and maps.

It was truly amazing how many scrolls he had; each containing so much knowledge, so much information about the spirit world. They seemed endless! I just couldn't keep myself away.

Giddy with excitement, I read scroll after scroll – most about different Fire Nation strategies – hungrily, taking in all of the information like a dry sponge.

When my hand drifted over more crisp looking folded parchment, my interest peaked. None of the old scrolls were this fresh, it must have been new. Unfolding it carefully, I read through the words greedily before dropping it in shock.

_He has to be kidding_. I thought angrily to myself.

I picked up the parchment and stormed out of fathers room, my mind going a mile a minute as I thought over the fuckery one simple piece of paper held.

As always, he was out and about, checking on his fleet and making sure everything was in tip-top order. Apparently he was done yelling at the crew and was instead talking to Chen, one of the many mechanics. Instead of waiting for their conversation to end I stormed up to my father and shoved the abomination close to his face. "What is this?" I snapped.

He glanced over at me and the parchment with disinterest. "I see you have been in my bed chambers _again._ What does this make? Strike three?" his eyes flashed with anger.

Instead of answering him back like usual, I crumpled the parchment in my hand. "_I cannot believe,_" I growled between my teeth, tossing the offensive paper at fathers feet, "you would go behind my back like this." Honestly, if I wasn't so furious, I'd have probably cowered away from the look Zhao sent me. If looks could kill.

Sending Chen away, Zhao grabbed me by the arm and began dragging me off the deck and into an empty room.

His hands burned my skin, but I refused to show any weakness. It would only make him more angry.

"You are 17 years old now," he said calmly, pushing me into a chair harshly. This couldn't be good. "It is about time I see to you marrying a man who will take care of you if something were to ever happen to me." I went to interrupt him, but he slapped me before anything could get out. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. Probably knocked a tooth loose. "_that_ was for interrupting me when I was talking to Chen and _thinking_ of doing it again. You will be introduced to whomever I see fit, and I don't want to hear another thing coming out of your mouth to say otherwise."

Zhou placed a hand on my throbbing cheek. "I wouldn't do this unless it was important. Do you understand?" he muttered. I simply nodded, keeping my eyes trained at the dusty ground. "Good. Now get yourself together and meet me back on the main deck."

I sprung up from the chair and saluted him before marching out of the room like the good dutiful daughter I was.

But, for the life of me, I didn't understand why father would force me into something like marriage. Maybe he had some sort of plan? He did say it was important, and most of the time when he said something along those lines; he was up to something. Whatever. I could spend the rest of my life trying to figure out what was going on in my fathers head on this matter.

Sadly, I didn't have that sort of luxury. Sometime soon I was to be sent to 'clean up a town', and my mind needed to be cleared by then. The thought of taking another innocent life made a lump the size of a platypus-bear egg find its way into my throat.

With nothing else to do but what father told me, I soon found herself sitting in my room staring at a candle. Its orange fire flickered danced around, untainted by my influence. Once I grabbed hold of it with my own inner flame it turned into the black void I was accustomed to.

It bent to my will, moving gracefully with every slight flick of my wrist. The fire inside of me wanted to consume everything around it, but I was able to keep it at bay. I had more control of myself than that. Years of dad making sure I wouldn't have such an easy weakness to target. _The less emotion you show on the outside, the more likely someone wont be able to take advantage of those emotions. To feel is to lose control, and to lose control is to fail._ Yes. Father loved cramming those words into my head.

The only reasoning to his dislike of human emotions was that he wasn't in control of his own. He should try practicing what he preached every now and then.

Slowly, the heat spread around me, rousing my black hair with an excitement I wasn't allowed to let myself feel. Then I snuffed it out, leaving a gray twisting smoke in its absence.

A weary sigh left my lips. Often I wondered what it would be like to bend fire and have it stay its pure and bright color – not the corrupted shade that devoured everything like a black hole I was use to. I had so many questions regarding why my fire wasn't like anyone else's, but father only assured me that it was just natural for her.

Easy for him to say, he didn't have mothers pulling their children away in fear just for the color of his eyes. Secretly, I longed for friends that could comfort me in my self-made isolation. It was to be nothing more of a dream, though.

Less than satisfied with my state of mind, I stood and made my way down many seemingly endless hallways. It was time for practice before work, and I didn't want to make Zhao disappointment two times in one day.

/***/***|||***\\\\\\***\\\\\

Sweat trailed down my forehead to the conjuncture of my neck. I paused only for a second to wipe the offending bead off of my body and set back to the task of sharpening my dual crescent moon blades.

It had been a month since I had found the parchment with my death sentence on it, and I was far from happy. Not that my face showed anything less than a stoic mask.

All of the men that I had met were either afraid of me or had a stick the size of the Unagi stuck up their ass. Hell, they were at least double my age! The thought made me feel sick and I double my efforts on sharpening the weapon in my hands.

How many times would I have to sit through sessions of someone painting my picture to send to horny men who wanted a younger woman to bear children? I was a child myself, for Agni sake!

I was getting tired of this little game father was playing at. I loved him the the end of the spirit world, but there had to draw a line somewhere.

Lately, he was being very selective and reclusive with me. Normally when he was planning something, I was always included. So what was different?

He was hiding something. I was sure of it.

/***|||***\\\\\

"How long are we going to be here, father?" I asked, annoyance and impatience lacing my voice.

They had been at the harbor for 3 months now, and I was ready to go do _something_ – anything to get away from my father. He had been ignoring me, and the only time he did grace me with his attention, it was to tell me to go back into my tent.

It was beginning to really grate my nerves.

All he did was stand around maps and whisper to his crew. Well, I was apart of the crew too! Shouldn't I be allowed to sit in all of the meetings – as I always had – no matter how small?

"We are staying until I'm done with my planning." Zhao answered, never taking his eyes off the map in front of him.

"Planning for what?" I pushed. What was so important that he had left me out of the loop?

He looked up at her then. The fire lighting up the large tent cast dangerous shadows over his face, making his rigid nose more prominent. His dark chuckle sent a slimy shiver up my spine. "I'm going to capture the Avatar"

Confusion caused my eyebrows to come together. "But hasn't Prince Zuko been searching for him for the past five years? He needs the avatar to be welcomed back by the Fire Lord." I voiced, trying hard to keep my tone impassive as possible. What he was trying to do, it felt.. _wrong_.

Memories of Zuko and his fathers agni kai ran through my mind. It was a terrifying day that still haunted my many nightmares at times. The look on Prince Zuko's face before his flesh was marked wasn't something, even someone like me, could forget.

Yes it was true that I had been the cause of many scars and deaths, but it was no one I knew. Not someone like the prince of my Nation who I had practically grew up with. And now my father was trying to capture the one hope my once-friend had at returning home.

Zhao's face contorted into anger, making the flames in the room glow brighter and hotter. I wondered if he was going to set another tent on fire.

"I could care less what happens to that pathetic excuse for a Prince," his voice grew darker when I tried speaking up against him. That was happening a lot lately. "The only thing I care about is what capturing the Avatar will get me: power. You of all people know that personal emotions should never stop one trying to better themselves. Not even family. Do well to remember that."

I stepped back. It felt as if I had been slapped. If I thought I still owned one, I was sure my heart would have broken at his words. It wasn't just a threat, it was a promise; get in my way and I wont hesitate to take you out.

Quickly pulling myself together, I raised my chin and spoke through emotionless lips, "Yes father. As you wish."

This wasn't the first time I had wanted to speak up against him. It had been happening more and more as of late. Before, I was his little puppet. Now older I was beginning to find fault in the things he was doing. And this was possibly too far – the last strike.

At one time Zhao had been someone I had looked up to. Now.. Now I wasn't too sure what to think.

/***|||***\\\\\

Screams of terror echoed throughout a small town we had invaded. In the main square, Father and I stood. My face was carefully blank, while his no doubt looked pleased.

"Burn it down." He commanded, then walked away.

I imagined a smile stretching over his wicked features as the screams around them rose in panic. They must had heard my order.

Standing there for a moment, staring blankly at the ground, I thought of how tired of this I was getting – how weary I was beginning to feel. It hadn't been the first town they had ran through and destroyed.

A silent tear fell down my cheek – I convinced myself it was just sweat from the rising heat – heat that I had caused. Black was slowly taking over all of the orange flames around me.

Suddenly, a small child ran up to me and attached himself onto my leg. "Don't do this! Don't kill everyone!" He was hysterical. His emotions shone on his dirty tear-stained face.

I gasped at the contact, my eyes widened. It was something I wasn't use to – something that _never_ happened. Human contact that wasn't malicious. He didn't even flinch away at the color of her eyes.

Another person, an old woman, threw herself to the ground at my feet. "The avatar isn't here! He hasn't been around for a hundred years!"

I closed my eyes. _I know that_. Of course I knew that, _everyone_ knew that. But I had orders to fulfill.

When my eyes opened again, I whispered in a pleading voice – just the soot around me clogging up my throat, she was sure. Not emotion. "Please.. Run. I don't want to kill you. I don't want to kill anyone else." There. It was finally said out loud.

I motionlessly watched as the old woman grabbed onto the child and ran away, yelling at everyone to do the same. I stood there as everyone disappeared. Huts fell to the ground around me, nothing more than ash now. Inside, my mind was doing the same.

For the first time since I was a kid, a sob broke from my throat. As did a ear-splitting scream. My knees connected harshly to the ground, my body shook with cries of frustration and emotion.

This was it. In the empty square, I vowed to the spirits: Never again.

Never again would I take another innocent life. My thoughts became a reality, I had broken under the pressure. But it wasn't tears of sadness I cried, it was something I had rarely felt throughout my entire blood stained existence. Relief.

Though I couldn't feel it at the moment, somewhere deep inside of myself, the beat of a heart thudded.

I couldn't help but to feel reborn.

_/***|||***\\\\\_

"So what you're saying is.. that everyone got away?" Father was beyond pissed. His voice was even, which was something that rarely happened.

I sat on the ground in front of him in the war meeting room, wondering when he was going to lash out at me.

"Yes father. They over-powered me and got-" A familiar sharp white-hot pain spread over my face, interrupting my lie. A strong hand grasped me by the chin in a death grip – I was sure my jaw would crack under his strength. Still, I had kept a straight face and looked father in the eye.

"Don't lie to me!" He roared.

Swallowing the pit in my throat, I pushed on. "They over-powered me and got away." at least this time he let me finish.

Zhao's unoccupied fist ignited and raised to strike-

"Sir!" a voice called from behind the curtain door.

"What!?"

"Prince Zuko just docked. His ship.. Its extremely damaged."

I could have heard fathers teeth grind together dangerously. Next thing I knew he released me with a shove. The look he gave me was that of barely contained rage.

"It would be rude to keep our banished prince waiting." he looked to the guard, "interrogate the Princes crew. I want to know everything that has been going on on that ship."

The man bowed formally to my father, his strange mustache and beard drooping with the movement, and hurriedly exited the tent. Lucky.

"Stay here until I get back." And just like that, he walked away.

Once I was sure he was gone, I gasped for air to fill my lungs. That was too close. If they hadn't been interrupted.. I didn't want to think what would have happened to me.

Forcing intrusive tears out of my eyes before standing up to dust herself off, I tried to get a hold of myself. It didn't work.

Not even the comfort of the familiar war room calmed my nerves as it usually did. Instead, the Fire Nation flag felt daunting, and the world map seemed to taunt me.

Even though I had went with my father to different places around the world, we never stayed long so I could enjoy it. That and most of the places they went were Fire Nation posts. My new-found dream of seeing the world and learning different culture was crushed underneath a hundred years of war that my had nation begun.

Regardless, none of that mattered anymore. It would just have to stay that; a dream.

Zhao getting angry wasn't anything new, but this was a new monster I had yet to fully deal with. He never had raised a flame dagger to me. Well, he never really had reason to do so in the past. All of my life, I had followed his orders like some sort of tool.

There was no time for this, I thought.

As father said, it would be rude to keep the Prince waiting.

I couldn't help but fear for Prince Zuko in those moments. Father was angry, and he was known to take his aggression out on the first person he saw. It also didn't help that the two hated each other.

Either way, this wasn't going to be a happy meeting.

I busied herself with setting up some chairs and a table. If memory served me right, Iroh would want some sort of tea. Grabbing two chairs, a single table that held a tea-pot full of ginseng tea, I placed them in front of the world map and began heating up the water with my hands. Hopefully that would be to Iroh's liking.

I'd be lying to myself if I had said seeing General Iroh didn't make me feel excited.

When I was a child, he was one of the few adults whom actively tried to have a conversation with me and and would ask about my day. He would also tell me how special I was – without the double meaning father seemed to always have – even if I never quite believed it. Even now I still didn't.

My childhood was far from a good experience, but it could have been worse. All my life I was forced to do things I didn't want to, just to seek the lesser of two evils.

Like being forced to bully others to keep my friendship with Princess Azula wasn't great, but it was better than to be at the receiving end of her wrath. Still I refused to be mean to Zuko. Not that standing there while Azula tormented him made it seem any better.

The thought of being near Zuko made me nervous. Would he despise me for not helping him? Would he even remember me?

I ran my hands down my clothes self consciously. Still dressed in my training clothes which consisted of a black tube-top, shoes and pants I could move easily in and a red cropped vest I never tied up. My hair was half done in a topknot while the rest draped over my shoulders to the middle of my back.

It was less than presentable for royalty, but I had no time to change. Voices drew near to the tent. I stood up as tall as my short stature would allow. Then they entered.

Iroh was still as jolly as ever with his gray beard and big belly. Instantly he walked straight over to me and enveloped me into a big hug. A strange feeling coursed through my veins at the contact. As if an ugly part of inside of me was being calmed down. It took a moment for me to pin-point the semi-familiar feeling was.

Peace. Relief.

"Song! It's so nice to see another familiar face. Look at how much you've..Uh.. grown!" Iroh said joyfully. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his horrible attempt at trying to not mention how short I still was. After a long pause, Iroh pulled his nephew through the door and away from his glare-down with my father. "Zuko, you remember Song, right? Hasn't she grown into a beautiful young lady?"

He looked totally uninterested and very annoyed. "Yeah. I remember."

With a carefully straight face, I bowed to cover the heat that spread over my cheeks, trying not to cringe at the scar that covered the Princes eye.

Both gentlemen were dressed up in older looking standard fire nation uniforms, Zuko's was more like armor.

Looking up, my gaze was met gold. My heart beat just a little faster. Even with the strange ponytail haircut, scar, and sneer, Zuko was still the definition of fire nation beauty. Sculpted, narrow jaw, cute nose.. Any girl would probably throw themselves at his feet. Well. If he would smile, at least..

I put my hand over my strangely beating heart and walked nervously away after spouting out a meek hello. Instead of focusing on the Royalty, I tried busying myself with making tea and was happy when Iroh said he had wanted ginseng.

Everything I did was done under my fathers scrutiny. A slight shake to my hand was the only thing that gave away how afraid I really was. Zhao was like a looming dark cloud, ready to strike down at any moment.

_Just focus on the tea_ I told myself _he wont do anything in front of guests.._ but what about when they left? I swallowed the bile that made its way up my throat.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Zuko looking at me strangely. Great. Was my fear that obvious? Ever since I had allowed myself to embrace my emotions, it seemed to control her.

A moment later, Iroh placed his larger hand over mine and smiled with understanding in his warm honey brown eyes.. Reluctantly, I let him take over.

Once the tea was portioned out, Zhao went into a triad about the Fire Lords plans for domination of the Earth Kingdom – but not before sending a heated glare my way. I knew what that look meant. There would be hell to pay. And probably a long lecture.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then hes a fool." Zuko stated heatedly.

My father walked slowly to the chair next to him and sat down. "Five years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." he paused, as if for dramatic effect, "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?"

The sound of clashing metal falling echoed throughout the room, making me jump. I looked beside me and noticed with ire Iroh had knocked over a stand of weapons the the ground. I cringed along with him and scurried over to help pick up the mess. Conversation was halted during the commotion.

"My fault entirely." Iroh admitted, red dusting over his old features. Zhao watched him shuffle away awkwardly, then sent me a meaningful look as if to say 'pick up that mess, now!' Like I wasn't on her way to do exactly that.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko spoke up, sounding frustrated. Of course he was, the Avatar had been gone for a hundred years.

"Did you really expect to?" Zhao said condescendingly. My hand wrapped around another fallen weapon, squeezing it angrily. "The avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the Airbenders." His voice was laced with eagerness. It was sickening to me, how he could speak of the genocide of a nation so easily.

I made quick work of putting the stand back together and stood in place next to my father, who after a long pause, spoke up again. "Unless you found some evidence that the avatar is alive."

Holding my breath, I waited for Zuko's answer. He was looking away when he answered. "No. Nothing." any hope of peace I held faded away. It was silly to think my life would change that fast. I'd still have to murder for my father, nothing would change that.

Zhao rose from his chair with the swiftness of a predator, "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce-" her father leaned towards Zuko threateningly, "-of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

A sudden burst of courage burned through me like molten lava. Like a bolt of lightning, my hand shot out on its own accord and grabbed onto my dads arm, pulling his attention towards me. "Father, I think that is really enough."

Zhao lashed out at me angrily with a feral growl. Fire licked the skin of my face, hot, but not enough to burn. It was a warning. "Learn your place, Song. Remember we still have to deal with your failure from yesterday later." her ground out.

This time I shrunk down under the heat of his gaze, eyes wide with fear.

"I haven't _found_ anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, uncle, we're leaving." Zuko said defiantly, standing up to leave.

Before he could make his exit, he was blocked by crossed spears held by guards. Another guard came forward. "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

I noticed Zuko's shoulders tense up. My heart was beating even more frantically now. _The Avatar was alive?_ "Holy shit.." I whispered, looking around the expansive room.

"Now, remind me..." Zhao said walking up behind the Prince, "...How exactly was your boat damaged?"

/***|||***\\\\\

**A/N:**

**Swiggity WOW. I am sooo sorry for taking so long to get this out D: I have a lot of excuses, but none really seem right. honestly, ive had this written up for a while, but was too lazy to change it from third person to first. well, i did it. lol. sorry if there are many mistakes :p and sorry for the few who were actually interested in my story: I promise ill try to get the next chapter out faster. **

**~Siren. **


End file.
